HPmania
by screwthestandard101
Summary: A collection of HP songfics. They're mostly Disney songs
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A collection of songfics that have HP characters in them. Wee! **

**Characters: Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K Rowling…all of them…although I want Drake and Blaise. **

**Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For – Disney's Mulan**

**Bodies lay cast aside from stunning spells or killing curses. Screams echoed through the night air and curses rang through the fog. **

**Draco Malfoy sat under a lone oak tree watching the final battle with metallic grey eyes. Next to him sat Blaise Zabini, a reflection of the Malfoy boy. Unlike Drake who had pale skin and blonde hair, Blaise had tan skin and dark hair. Their eyes though, were somewhat alike. Blaise's black eyes stared coldly at all the wizards and witches fighting the stupid war and Draco's grey ones stared out thinking how stupid they all were to fight. **

**Theodore Nott sat next to the dark Slytherin. His pale features like the moonlight and his light hair like the sun. He was a copy of Draco; only difference was he was thin and weedy. **

**The three Slytherins all sighed as one. They were all bound to each other, copies of one another. **

**The blonde Slytherin, son of a death eater sighed. Draco then started to hum a tune and eventually words were spoken from his lips. **

"**For a long time we've been marching off to battle. In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle. Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore." **

**Theo smiled at his chum, uttering his own verse to reassure the prince. "Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!" **

**Blaise cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "****Huh?" **

**Nott sighed. "That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!"**

**The Italian nodded, absently staring off at the bright moon shining above. "I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars."**

**Draco smirked. "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."**

**Theo smiled and piped in his usual way, "I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like, it all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, Pork, Chicken, Mmmm…" **

**Blaise shook his head at his friend's stupidity. "'Bet the local girls thought you are quite the charmer, and I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." **

**Draco nodded, laughing. "You can guess what we have missed the most, since we've been off to war!"**

**All of the Slytherins looked at each other, grinning before standing up and shouting, "What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!" **

**Zabini smiled in his dreamy way as he thought of his perfect girl. "My girl will think I have no faults, and I'm a major find…"**

**Theo was having a hard time visualizing his perfect lady. "Uh, how about a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?" he suggested. **

**Blaise and Draco looked at eachother. "Nah!"**

**"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" said Draco throwing a most devious glance. **

**"He thinks he's such a lady killer." Said Blaise smirking as Draco punched him in the arm. **

**"I've got a girl at home, who's not like any other." said Theo looking dreamily out at the moonlit night. The twinkling stars lighting up his eyes. **

**"Yeah, the only girl who loves him is his mother!" whispered Malfoy to Blaise. The Italian laughed and Nott shot them dirty looks. **

**Blaise could sense Theo's dislike for them at the moment and hostility and added, "But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!" All nodded in agreement. **

**"What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!"  
Theo grinned. "Wish that I had...- A girl worth fighting for!" finished Blaise and Drake grinning mockingly at Theo Nott. **

**Then all finished with a big bang as fireworks rang through the night in back of them. "A girl worth fighting... for!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A collection of songfics that have HP characters in them. Wee!**

**Characters: Ron, Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K Rowling…all of them…although I want them.**

**Song: Stay Awake – Disney's Mary Poppins**

**Shouts rang through the foggy night as the wind howled and curses were thrown. "Crucio!" said one.**

"**Imperio!" said another. But the one that was shouted the loudest in the night was…**

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

**A young girl with bushy brown hair rushed to the side of a fallen boy. His unruly red hair was the same as his flaming freckles. **

"**Ron!" she said, shaking him. "Ron!" she screamed. **

"**Hermi-one." said Ron out of breath. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die…" he said, his voice fading with every breath he took.**

"**Ron, please!" said Hermione as hot tears rushed to her eyes. She looked wildly at him as Ron slipped from conscious to unconscious. **

**Before she knew it she was so desperate to save the foul tempered boy, Hermione found herself singing. **

"**Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake, don't close your eyes." **

**The moon drifted lazily overhead and seemed to sigh as moonlight shined down on the two Gryffindors. **

**Ron looked cloudy eyed at Hermione and sort of smiled. "Hermione…" he said softly. **

**She put a delicate finger to his lips, to quiet him down. "Save you energy." She whispered, before resuming her song.**

"**Though the world is fast asleep, though your pillow's soft and deep. You're not sleepy as you seem, stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream."**

**The girl finished with a sigh and Ron smiled before resting his head in her lap. There he slowly closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. **

**(A/N: Well I didn't exactly want Ron to die, but I didn't want him to just fall asleep during a raging battle either. So heres another ending for those who actually WANT him to…pass on.)**

**Hermione finished her little song, sighing. The red haired boy slowly moved his head to her lap, and there Hermione stroked his hair. In a few minutes Ron had fallen into a deep slumber. One he would never wake from. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A collection of songfics that have HP characters in them. Wee! **

**Characters: Harry, Ron, Dumbledore (This could get a little weird…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K Rowling…all of them. **

**Song: Best of Friends – Disney's Fox and the Hound**

**The headmaster smiled proudly as two of his favorite students went out for a rousing game of Quidditch. **

**The sun shone high in the sky and daisies poked out from the green grass. The final war had passed and finally the wizarding world was getting back to order. Dumbledore watched as Harry passed the quaffle to Ron who caught the red ball and was knocked off his broom to the ground 3 feet away. **

**Harry laughed as he helped his friend up, giving him pointers. The savior of the wizarding world was finally starting to have a regular life. One where people he didn't even know don't go up to him anymore. **

**Ron laughed when Harry told him that staying ON his broom was the key thing.**

**The grey headmaster smiled as a song came to mind and he hummed a merry tune as he flicked his wand. Music poured from the sky and the boys looked up confused, before shrugging. This was Hogwarts, anything could happen.**

**Dumbledore smiled his cheerful grin before he started to sing.**

"**When you're the best of friends, having so much fun together. You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair, you're the best of friends!" **

"**Life's a happy game,"** **said Dumbledore as he sat on the large stone steps, gesturing to the quidditch match.**

"**You could clown around forever. Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries, life's one happy game!" **

**Ron went to score in the hoop, a look of determination on his face. He threw back his arm and before he knew it…he had gone straight through the hoop. **

**Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, who had been watching, shook their heads. They looked up into the sky as rain started to drizzle down to earth. Ron sat at the muddy base of the gold hoop, frowning with his arms crossed. **

"**If only the world wouldn't get in the way. If only people would just let you play. They say you're both being fools; you're breaking all the rules. They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland." said Dumbledore chuckling as he watched Ron kick the base of the hoop in frustration and curse when his foot stung from the impact. Harry meanwhile was laughing his head off, and fell into the mud holding his sides. **

**From then on Ron discovered never to take your anger out soon a quidditch hoop. He passed this valuable discovery onto Harry. **

"**Never do that, Mate. Hurts like hell." Said Ron sour faced.**

**Harry took one look at him and laughed again. "Thanks. I'll remember that." He said grinning, and putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. With that the muddy quidditch players went with Wood to clean up. They didn't notice a singing headmaster watching them from the steps. **

"**When you're the best of friends, sharing all that you discover.  
When that moment has passed, will that friendship last? Who can say? There's a way! Oh I hope... I hope it never ends! 'Cause you're the best of friends!" Dumbledore concluded his song with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a chuckle. **

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: A collection of songfics that have HP characters in them. Wee! **

**Characters: Harry, Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K Rowling…all of them… **

**Song: A Whole New World – Disney's Aladdin **

**Ginny smiled and let out a shriek of laughter. Wind rippled through her flaming locks as she held onto the broomstick she was riding.  
In back of her sat Harry Potter, a dark haired boy with emerald eyes. They seemed to shimmer with joy as he held her close. Soon he began to sing as they drifted through the endless midnight sky.  
"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" The two looped around and Harry put his hands over her eyes seeing if she could maneuver their flight. **

"**I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under, on a magic carpet ride!" **

**Ginny opened her eyes and smiled as she swerved out of the way of a Quidditch hoop. **

**Harry continued to sing, grinning. "A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell **

**us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!"**

**Ginny smiled and let out a laugh, before she sang a verse of her own. "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew!" she sang as they shot across the star studded sky.**

"**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, now I'm in a whole new world with you." She sang smiling as they huddled together for warmth. **

"**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" sang Harry. **

**Ginny sang again out loud, spreading her arms wide as Harry conjured a blanket for her on this chilly night. Ginny smiled, she felt like she had wings. "Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky!"**

"**A whole new world!"**

**Harry sang, entwining his fingers with hers. "Don't you dare close your eyes!"**

**Ginny smiled as the wind rushed through her hair. "A hundred thousand things to see!" **

**Harry smiled. "Hold your breath it gets better." He sang as they spiraled down to earth. **

**Ginny smiled, her breath catching in her throat at the excitement, but she managed to choke out, "I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be…"**

**Harry smiled and joined in, leveling the broom, and lacing his fingers with hers, as he gently leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "A whole new world!"**

**Ginny smiled. "Every turn a surprise!" **

**Harry nodded as they sailed through the endless night, the wind gently caressing their faces. "With new horizons to pursue." **

**Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. "Every moment red-letter." **

**Then they both sang in perfect harmony as they gently touched the ground. "I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you…"**

"**A whole new world." Ginny sang quietly, as her face neared his. **

**Harry smiled singing. "That's where we'll be… a thrilling chase." **

"A wondrous place." 

**Then they both looked into each others eyes smiled and holding onto one another as their song came to an end. **

"**For you and…me…." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: A collection of songfics that have HP characters in them. Wee! **

**Characters: Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K Rowling…all of them…although I want Drake and Blaise. **

**Song: Kiss the girl – Disney's The Little Mermaid**

The black haired prince of Slytherin smiled as he looked at the beautiful red head across from him. She thought they were doing Herbology homework, researching the plants that inhabited the lake, but Blaise had other plans.

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Ginny looked up at Blaise and smiled, propping her notebook open. "So…" she said, bringing her hand up to her face and brushing a few fiery locks away. "Do you want to start?"  
Blaise continued to stare at her emerald eyes, transfixed.  
Ginny blushed and looked at the wooden bottom of the boat they were in. "Blaise?"

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**Possible she wants you too**

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Blaise snapped out of his daydream and blushed in the darkness. "Um...yeah." said the Slytherin. Ginny smiled and got to work calculating where the plants might be.  
Blaise sighed and looked away at the moon that had appeared above them.

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Look like the boy too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad?**

**Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**

The plants had been located and now they just needed to wait. At the stroke of midnight the plants would blossom light pink petals and green centers. There they would chop the root with the silver dagger Professor Sprout had entrusted the 6th years with.

Blaise looked at Ginny and couldn't help but stare at her. Pale freckled face, bright green eyes, and soft flame red hair...Ginny.

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

Ginny looked over at the black haired boy and Blaise quickly looked away. Disappointment filled her eyes and she looked away as well.

Blaise felt his eyes draw back to her and saw that she was sitting there, letting her hand dip into the lake. Red locks fell into her eyes and she tucked them behind her ear, letting the others drape the side of her face.

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't be scared**

**You got the mood prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You want to kiss the girl**

"Hey Ginny?" asked Blaise as his palms began to sweat.  
"Hm?" asked Ginny turning her head to look at him, her lips pursed.

**Sha la la la la la**

**Float along**

**And listen to the song**

**The song say kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la**

**The music play**

**Do what the music say**

**You got to kiss the girl**

"I…I…" started Blaise. He couldn't say it. He couldn't do it. 12 o' clock grew nearer as the minutes passed between the two. 11:56

**You've got to kiss the girl**

"Blaise, are you ok?" asked Ginny, worry coating her voice. 11:57

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Blaise stared deep into her eyes and found himself moving his arm. 11:58

**You've gotta kiss the girl**

Ginny found herself unable to move and let him gently cup her chin. 11:59

**Go on and kiss the girl **

Blaise leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips with his. Ginny felt warmth spread through her body as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Blaise smiled into the kiss, deepening it as his arms made their way around her waist.

12:00


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: A collection of songfics that have HP characters in them. Wee! **

**Characters: Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K Rowling…all of them…although I want Sirius. **

**Song: I'm still here – Disney's Treasure Planet **

**  
I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms**

A 5 year old Sirius Black looked into the cold sapphire eyes of his father. The older man had a look of complete loathing and disgust on his face as he looked upon his first born son.  
In the trembling boys hands he held a picture. Smiling happy faces looked out at the world under a sunny sky.  
"What do you think this is, Sirius?" asked the man, and a chill ran down Sirius' spine t the harshness of his words. "Do you think life is just fun and games? Do you think everyone is meant to be happy?" he barked, grabbing his son by the collar of his t-shirt. "Don't even think of getting fantasies in your head, boy."

**And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be**

An eight year old Sirius grinned as he put the finishing touches on his model racing broom. Polished sleek wood shone with brilliance as pin straight twigs were modeled perfectly. This would make his daddy proud. This time he'd say how good he'd done. The small boy grinned to himself as he scrambled up the stairs of his home, a t-shirt and jeans covering his slim form.  
His mother, a tall lady with long sable hair sat in a chair across from the hearth. Next to her in a black armchair was his father, hovering over what seemed to be important documents.  
"Um…excuse me, sir." said Sirius quietly.  
The man looked up from his paperwork and gave Sirius an irritable glance. "Yes, what is it?" he snapped.  
"I'm- I'm sorry to disturb you…it's just I- m-made this," and here the small child produced the tiny figurine.  
His father examined it with a cocked eyebrow. "Blacks don't stutter." And with that Mr. Black returned back to his work without another glance at his son.  
Sirius was left crestfallen by the door.

**And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away**

A 9 year old Sirius made his way to the back of the ballroom. He pulled nervously at his bow tie and for the life of him couldn't stop shaking. Men and women in grand black dresses or tuxes stood around, chatting nonchalantly.  
One woman let out a barking laugh that rang through the whole hall and made Sirius shudder. Where were his mom and dad? Who were all these people? Why wasn't daddy here?  
A tall man with platinum blonde hair walked by and Sirius hesitantly stepped forward, tugging slightly on the man's sleeve. "Excuse me sir, can you please tell me where my daddy is?"  
The man looked down his sharp pointed nose at the small boy and paid him no mind. He continued walking away.

**And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here**

It was later that night when the black haired boy had fallen asleep. He hugged his pillow close to him for warmth, because the window above him had shattered long ago. Bruises and cuts ran the length of his body, and his lip had split, blood trickling onto the pillow. He had just wanted his daddy to love him. Nothing more. He had just wanted to feel wanted by the one he respected and loved. Sirius had tried to change time and time again but to no avail. Nothing is ever good enough for his father. He was never good enough.

**Chorus:   
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here**

An 11 year old Sirius walked into Hogwarts for the first time. He was quite a handsome boy with raven hair that ran into azure eyes and pale skin. His body was slim and muscular and a small smirk hung on his lips.  
Next to him stood his new friend, James Potter. Ink like hair ran into hazel orbs, framed with long dark lashes. Rounded spectacles hung on the end of his nose as he grinned, clapping a hand to Sirius' shoulder.

**And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid**

Sirius Black was now 14. He collapsed to his knees, his body shaking with silent sobs. He tried to choke back the tears; he tried to hold the pain inside. Sirius could feel it. Slowly eating away at the flesh, killing him inside. Tears slid down his cheeks as raven hair fell around his face like a dark curtain.  
A hand touched down on his shoulder and a voice spoke softly to him telling him everything would be alright. Sirius slowly turned around, grabbing the front of James' robes and burying his face in the material. And here he poured his heart out to his best friend. He told him everything until the lump in his throat subsided and his tears stopped flowing. He felt stronger by James' reassuring words and smiles.

**And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am**

**Chorus:  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here**

A piercing cry echoed through the house as the 14 year old slammed hard against the opposite wall. Sirius' father, Mr. Black, smirked.   
"You pathetic slime. Worthless muggle loving scum." said the man as he kicked the boy's stomach.  
Sirius gasped in pain, clutching his bruised stomach. "Vile pathetic creature. You're nothing but a worm. A spineless coward."  
Sirius wanted to cry, but he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction. James' words rang in his ear and he suddenly felt stronger, and he slowly rose. "I hate you." He hissed, smiling.  
Mr. Black was taken aback.  
"What was that, boy?" he sneered, raising his wand threateningly.  
"You heard me, you sleaze ball. I hate you." Sirius found himself grinning as he straightened up to his full height. "I hate this house. I hate my life. I hate the very ground you stand on! I HATE YOU!"  
**They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe**

Sirius awoke with a gasp as sweat poured down his face. He looked around frantically, only to see he was in his four-poster bed at Hogwarts. The 14 year old buried his face in his hands, letting the tears loose.

**Chorus:   
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here**

A 36 year old Sirius Black looked upon the grave of his father. Next to him stood the memory of his best friend. Same goofy smile and tousled raven locks. "Thank you."

**I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here**

(A/N: I am so sorry if that was sucky…Please forgive by reviewing?)   



End file.
